Amor en relacion
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: A diferencia de Minerva y Natsu ,la relación que hubo entre Lucy y Sting fue un poco mejor ,tuvo sus altibajos pero ellos demostraron que a través de toda adversidad ,el amor triunfa. Pero nada es fácil y en 25 años se sabrá de como Lucy termino con Sting y los errores que se cometieron. Relacion al fic "Odio en relación" Sticy ,NatMine ,Jellrza entre otros.


**Amor en relación.**

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a…su creador.**_

_**Este fic es una versión contraria al otro fic "odio en relación" un Sticy de no sé cuánto capítulos. Habrá otras parejas tales como Natsu/Minerva, Erza/Jerall entre otros pero de menor participación. Espero que les guste. **_

_**Advertencia: posibilidad de uso de malas palabras y otra cuestiones para mayores.**_

* * *

Un joven de veinte años de cabellos rubios en rulos que era tan largo que sorprendentemente le llegaba a los talones y ojos azules claro miraba con cansancio pero con cariño a su hermano menor al otro lado de la barra de bebidas del gremio de Fairy tail. A quien miraba que era un joven de uno doce años del mismo color de pelo suyo aunque la diferencia seria que tenía los ojos de color café, el menor que hablaba con entusiasmo a una seria, fría y frustrada joven de su misma edad de cabello bicolor negro con líneas rosas. Se trataba de su hermanito Arata junto a su…amiga Jie Dragneel. Y por la forma en que estaba la que sería la tercera descendiente de Natsu Dragneel se notaba que su hermano estaba contando boberías de niños.

Arata de verdad era muy inocente.

-_Al menos él lo es-_Pensó el joven mayor que era conocido como Weiss Eucliffe ,el primer Dragon Slayer de cuarta generación que ha existido y conocido como el segundo Dragon Slayer blanco. Aunque a Weiss realmente no le importaba el título y toda esas cosas. Para empezar el jamás quiso ser un mago, el desde que era niño siempre quiso ser…famoso. Aunque supermodelo o super cantante o super estrella no lo sabia pero quería ser super. Pero cuando un día fue atrapado por su madre comiendo como si fuera malvavisco un rayo de luz del sol su destino de ser un mago quedo sellado. El suspiro. Al menos era el hombre más deseado en toda Fiore según dice la Magic weekly, parcialmente cumplió con su sueño.

-Oye Weiss… ¿y tú padres?-El rubio miro a un lado suyo para después sonrojarse levemente ya que quien le hablo seria la llamada "diosa celestial" Wendy Marvell ,la ahora mujer más fuerte de Fairy tail ,desde que Erza Scarlet desapareció en clandestinidad supuestamente para estar con el prófugo Jerall Fernández desde hace casi más o menos veinte años atrás , La dragón Slayer del cielo que había alcanzado la pubertad en ese momento había obtenido un gran prestigio como maga , logro convertirse en ese momento y aún mantiene la posición de ser la única mujer en ser de rango S de Fairy tail. Eso y también que era la única de la anterior generación y única dragón Slayer en no tener pareja. Y aun con treinta ochos años, Weiss puede decir que…la mujer se mantiene muy bien físicamente ,hasta parecía tener unos solos veinticincos años contando cuan bien cuidada esta y eso mortificaba a Weiss tanto por el hecho que la señora Marvell no tiene pareja pero igual porque aun para su vergüenza a él le parecía super caliente.

-_mierda, me gusta una mujer mayor…espero que nadie sepa esto-_pensó con un poco de pena sobre ese hecho. Wendy sonrió levemente al notar las mejillas sonrojadas del muchacho Eucliffe pero sacudió su mente rápidamente, ella no debería de aventurarse a esos pensamientos. Contando su desastrosa vida amorosa ha hecho mella en ella y notar que alguien esté interesada en ella le agradaba pero era un menor por muchos años que ella así que intento que los pensamientos no llenaran su cabeza. Ahora lo importante era saber en dónde estaban los padres del muchacho.

-¿y bien?

-Oh claro, si, si….no, no sé dónde están ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-inquirió Weiss adoptando una expresión seria repentinamente ya absorbiendo la pregunta de la mujer. Él no era ingenuo como su hermano. Sabía bien en donde estaba su madre y su padre. Y lamentaba seriamente lo que sucedía, en especial con su padre. Wendy pareció entender realmente la expresión del joven Eucliffe y tomo asiento a su lado completamente pensativa. Ella no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos hacia donde Weiss miraba antes y se dio cuenta que era el hermano del mismo juntos a la niña de Natsu y…Minerva. Wendy suspiro levemente, la nueva generación de Fairy tail era muy curiosa.

Pero le preocupaba realmente la situación de su generación. El no-matrimonio de Natsu y Minerva con sus tres hijos, el matrimonio de Levy y Gajeel y sus dos hijos, La relación actual de Gray y Cana, increíblemente la corta relación que hubo entre Laxus y Kagura que culmino con el nacimiento de Maka Dreyar: la segunda dragón Slayer de rayo y la inquietante de ese momento: De Lucy y Sting. Y Wendy afirma que aquellos a quienes conoció cuando era niña han tenido vidas adultas fuera de lo común. Y aun con el de Minerva y Natsu, a Wendy solo le atraía especial atención el de Lucy y Sting. Mirando al pobre niño hablar con alegría sobre que entrenaría con su padre más tarde, Wendy suspiro con tristeza. Realmente Arata no sabía que sus padres igual tenían sus problemas, problemas serios. Y el hecho de que no estaban en ese momento demostraba lo mismo. Wendy suspiro mientras acomodaba su cabello pensando la situación, ella fue la única confidente de Lucy en esos tiempos y más o menos lo es ahora, por lo que ella y Weiss eran los únicos que sabían realmente lo que conformo la relación entre Lucy y Sting Eucliffe.

¿Realmente el amor es tan fuerte o tan débil?

* * *

**Veinticinco años atrás.**

* * *

-¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡ES TIEMPO PARA PATEARLES EL CULO!-Wendy parpadeo un poco para registrar las palabras dicha en alto volumen pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que de repente la puerta de la sala del gremio fue destruida por una patada de quien ya todos conocían. Wendy suspiro con pena mientras veía como el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, que con una sonrisa arrogante se lanzó directamente hacia Natsu siendo seguido por un gran sequito de magos del gremio de los tigres a atacar siendo respondido igual por los de Fairy tail comenzando lo que Wendy a calculado hasta ahora como la quinceava vez que ha ocurrido esos estúpidos ataques de Sabertooth contra su gremio. Y eran ridículos en verdad.

-_Pero bueno, al menos….hable demasiado rápido -_Pensó con una gran gota de sudor mientras veía como al otro lado de la sala estaban mirándose con frialdad Minerva y Erza, lo cual tenía mortificada a la pobre dragón Slayer del cielo debido que solo faltaba una pequeña acción para que se desatara el infierno y Wendy realmente no quería que sucediera eso. Ver al maestro llorar por todo los destrozos de verdad no era un espectáculo para la niña de cabellos azules, siendo la mayoría de las veces la única que no se metía en esos desmadres.

-Si, si, esto será algo feo…-Wendy miro curiosa a un lado suyo para encontrar no sin sorpresa a Lucy Heartfillia que sobaba su frente mientras inconscientemente esquivaba una mesa al tomar asiento junto a Wendy que le sonrió cálidamente. Desde hacía tiempo Wendy ha estado sintiendo sensaciones cuando pensaba a su compañero de edad del gremio, Romeo y en búsqueda para que le resolvieran dudas se acercó a Lucy por consejos y otras cuestiones sobre lo que había estado comenzando a experimentar, lo cual la ha llevado ser más cercana a la Heartfillia.

-Lucy, me alegra de verte ¿Cómo te ha ido en la misión?-Pregunto curiosa Wendy recordando que Lucy había ido a una misión en solitario en Crocus para hablar con la princesa de Fiore. Desde de lo que sucedió con el proyecto eclipse y todo el asunto de la Lucy del otro futuro ha hecho que Lucy mantuviera relación con la princesa del reino. Lucy al haber escuchado la pregunta de la joven maga le sonrió mientras doblaba a un lado su cabeza esquivando un vaso de vidrio. Ya había sido como la séptima vez que en esas peleas terminaba desmayada por objetos no identificados voladores.

-Me ha ido bien, aún estamos inseguras de que los problemas que pasaron en los grandes juegos mágicos han terminado. Pero aparte de eso ha ido bien e incluso me encontré con Yukino.

-¿la señorita Aguria? Que bien.

-Sí, aún mantiene su posición de oficial del ejército real…. ¿te cuento algo? Creo que Yukino quiere venir a Fairy tail.

-¿A unirse? Pero…. ¿creí que...?

-Jejeje, no, Wendy, ella quiere venir a Fairy tail pero por otra razón-Comento Lucy con una sonrisa insinuante mientras miraba como a los lejos sentando en el bar y hablando con calma e ignorando a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ósea las peleas, era Rogue Cheney que a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de Sabertooth mantenía una aptitud civil con los de Fairy tail. Wendy siguió la mirada de la joven rubia y alzo una ceja confundida causando que la maga estelar soltara una risita por la adorable ingenuidad de su pequeña amiga y compañera. Lucy había descubierto al hablar con su compañera de maga estelar que tenía un leve enamoramiento con el dragón Slayer de las sombras y tenía deseo de ir a ver a su antiguo compañero ya que era casi usual que casi todo Sabertooth este en Fairy tail y es ahí que Yukino puede hablar con normalidad y sin ninguna clase de intervención externa de lo que fue su gremio. Sabertooth en verdad podían ser crueles con los miembros expulsados, eso Yukino lo sabía pero al estar en Fairy tail, evitaría ese problema.

-No entiendo, Lucy.

-Y es por eso que me preguntas por cómo te sientes al ver a Romeo. Lo entenderás-Hablo con una leve sonrisa Lucy mirando como Wendy se sonrojaba levemente ante sus palabras pero la joven seguía confundida por lo que Lucy decidió hablar con la joven Slayer mas tarde. No por nada Wendy ya le estaba entrando la costumbre de sus demás amigos de volarse a su casa sin pedir permiso. Ella se lo permitía a Wendy porque era joven, no a los otros que los sacaba a patadas. Y algunos días Lucy permitía a Wendy dormir en su casa junto a…-Espera un momento, Wendy ¿Dónde está charle?

-oh, ella está en un viaje con Pantherlily y Happy en la ciudad Exceed.

-¿ciudad? ¿Eso qué es?

-¿no lo sabias? Creí que notarias que Happy y los otros Exceedes no han estado por ahí. Lo que sucede es que durante los sietes años Los Exceedes construyeron una pequeña ciudad para ellos y Charle pensó en ir a ver a los de su especie por un tiempo.

-Que bien, ya decía yo que Happy ha estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo…solo he escuchado Aye de Gray y Natsu cuando Erza se enoja. _Aunque no…tanto de Natsu, supongo que es porque Happy no está_-Pensó Lucy mientras posaba su codo en la mesa a su lado mirando en general a su gremio pelear contra los de dientes de sable y llevo sus ojos en su mejor amigo pelirosado que se había sentado cansando en una mesa junto para su curiosidad y preocupación Minerva pero sabiendo bien que la mujer era muy cruel pero fría y muy orgullosa para hablar con Natsu, sabía bien que no habrá problema si la mujer se mantiene se callada. Así movió su vista hacia los otros de Sabertooth, lo cual hizo que no viera como Natsu se tensaba mientras Minerva sonrió misteriosamente y movía un poco su mano bajo la mesa cerca de Natsu. En cambio Lucy noto algo un poco más importante….El ojo derecho de Lucy tembló mientras tomaba la cabeza de Wendy y se tiraban juntas al suelo-_…maldita sea._

¡CRASHH-PAAAMM!

-¡hahahaha! ¡Ahora quien es el hombre!-Ese fue es el grito de Elfman mientras un lanzado por los aires Sting Eucliffe chocaba fuertemente detrás de donde anteriormente se encontraba Lucy y Wendy. Las dos magas se levantaron del suelo para ver a Sting maldecir con fuerza sobre tarados y raros mientras se acomodaba y se sobaba la frente a donde fue golpeado. Wendy tomo asiento de nuevo ignorando el asunto ya completamente acostumbrado mientras Lucy suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia Sting. Puede ser un cretino pero ella era una buena persona, al menos debía de cerciorarse de que este bien. Ya llegando puso una de su mano en su cadera mirando al rubio Slayer con calma pero aprehensión. Eso lo noto Sting que alzo la mirada para ver a la mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Oh nada, solo aquí viendo como fuiste lanzando como si fueras un costal de papas.

-Oye, déjame decirte algo rubia boba, solo me deje que me lanzaran. Eso fue pura actuación, soy el mejor mago de todo ¡el maestro de Sabertooth! Esto es nada.

-Está saliendo sangre de tu frente-Señalo Lucy con una mirada burlona apuntando con su mano hacia la frente de Sting que gruño entre molesto y apenado que esa chica haya señalado ese punto y llevo su mano a su frente para tocar su herida. El no siseo ya acostumbrado a las heridas físicas pero si gruño debido a como se hirió por algo estúpido. Él sabía que de alguna manera él debía de ser más profesional siendo ahora maestro de Sabertooth pero a Sting simplemente le importaba un comino, sino le importaba que su gremio venciera de una vez a Fairy tail y si bien la mayoría de las veces eran peleas bobas, su gremio y todos sus miembros incluidos estaban seriamente empañados en recuperar su posición perdida por culpa de las hadas.

-¡cállate ya, hada boba!-Usualmente el sería más cruel y grosero pero la rubia frente suyo se ganó levemente su respeto ante lo que sucedió en el proyecto eclipse, es por eso que después de todo eso él se disculpó con la rubia sobre su actuación desde que se conocieron pero aparte de eso, el seguía siendo igual, el respetaría de verdad a la rubia pechugona cuando ella sea de verdad fuerte. Y eso jamás sucederá no si la rubia hada consiga una magia mejor que la de esos espíritus. Él se burló, solo un débil centraría su poder en otros. Pero se guardó su comentario, no quisiera que el viejo maestro de las hadas se enojara y les sacara a patadas.

-Mph, grosero estúpido. Ni se porque me molesto en hablar contigo. Estúpido Stink(apesta)-Comento Lucy con malicia ya que en cierto sentido le gustaba molestar a Sting ya que él era el único que ella tenía el derecho de ofender de Sabertooth , Rufus era muy inteligente como para lanzarle comentarios no sin recibir una mejor respuesta ,Orga era literalmente intimidante ,Rogue era una excepción ya que no tenía razones para ofender al DS de sombra y finalmente Minerva…aun cuando la hija de Jiemma ha estado comportándose civilmente ,a su frio modo con los demás ,ella jamás sería capaz de enfrentar a Minerva. Aun le pesaba los recuerdos de ese suceso en la competencia mágica. Además era muy divertido ver como…aja allí estaba, la mirada de ira contenida del dragón Slayer blanco. Lucy suspiro con cariño en el interior, parecía que Fairy tail la convirtió en alguien que le gustaba el peligro.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú hada malhablada! Tú no deberías—

-Ya, ya, ya deja el drama tonto-Comento Lucy mientras se arrodillaba a lado de Sting y para sorpresa del último la rubia maga estelar saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la herida de Sting. El mago de Sabertooth sinceramente estaba sorprendido, usualmente era normal que siendo el no debería de recibir ayuda de alguien de Fairy tail y más de ella, pero que lo estuviera haciendo era una sorpresa muy grande por lo que no dijo nada. Lucy bufo en voz baja mirando la incredulidad pintada en toda la cara de Sting, aun con todo, aun con toda la mierda y odio que había en Fairy tail con Sabertooth, Lucy no era alguien de mantener odio. No en ese sentido, claro que sentía ira y un sentimiento casi de odio contra Minerva pero no podía odiar a todo un gremio por culpa de las acciones de unos pocos. Por lo cual no tenía la malicia en su corazón como para no ayudar a alguien.

Aun si este es Sting Eucliffe.

-No soy mala, te mereces que te ayude….aunque eres un imbécil. Quizás deba de buscar una venda. Espérame aquí o si no te voy a patear-Amenazándole con un poco de broma, Lucy se levantó y se encamino hacia la enfermería de la guarida de su gremio siendo seguida por la mirada un poco perturbada de Sting que se recuperó rápidamente y bufo con arrogancia mientras se acomodaba en el suelo. Todo eso fue visto por una curiosa Wendy que a diferencia de muchos no sintió alguna clase de sentimiento de rechazo al ver a Lucy ayudar a un tigre , es más , Wendy se sintió muy orgullosa por su amiga y en cierto sentido mentora ,por lo que decidió simplemente esperar ver ese suceso con una sonrisa. A los lejos mientras caminaba Lucy sin querer se tropezó con alguien y se giró para…-Oh lo siento mucho, no estaba viendo.

-Tranquila señorita, fue mi culpa, no estaba viendo. De verdad esa maga de agua sí que tiene un buen derechazo…eso fue cuando combatía contra Fullbuster, creo que la ofendí-Lucy arqueo una ceja y noto que hablaba con un joven de cabello castaño corto y tenía como vestimenta un traje ninja de color azul oscuro, un detalle muy notorio era sus brillantes ojos marrones que parecían como una ventana a su alma. Lucy lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Dongebal, el ninja de Sabertooth. Ella recordó como Natsu comento el día en que conoció al anterior maestro de Sabertooth y a Minerva, él dijo que había vencido a un mago en su solo golpe con el nombre de Dongebal. Lucy estaba sorprendida que aquel mago no fue expulsado de su gremio conociendo bien lo cruel y malvado que fue el reinado anti-debilidad de Jiemma.

-Oh si, esa es Juvia….si, es muy _abrasiva_ cuando quiere. Bueno, de todos modos tengo que irme…pero es bueno conocerte señorita, quizás algún día nos reunamos otra vez-Comento Lucy intentando ser amable para después con un saludo con la cabeza y seguir su camino. Dongebal siguió con su mirada la forma en ida de la maga estelar, él no era de los que afirman idioteces pero…esa mujer sí que era hermosa y por un momento sintió como si fue amor a primera vista cuando se topó con ella. Pero él creía en hechos, no en palabras. Sonriendo bajo su tapaboca-mascara el siguió con su camino, él se juró que algún día, quizás no ahora pero eventualmente…

El tendrá a esa chica.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y ahí está, un fic Sticy, no sé cuánto durara, quizás cinco capítulos, pero ahí va. He abierto un mundo totalmente nuevo y apenas ha comenzado la relación entre Lucy y Sting. Se sabrá otras cosas de otras parejas y esa cosa, quizás hasta allá un Lemon pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Este fic está dedicado a la autora del fic más grande de Fairy tail a mi opinión "Broken inside" y a todos mis lectores, les recomiendo leer ese fic tan genial. Otro punto, tengo un fic crossover de Fairy tail con Naruto, para los interesados pueden echarle un vistazo. Si bien no hay muchos fics Sticy, siempre es Sting que da el primer paso, quiero hacer lo contrario pero bueno…. En fin ,si quieren una sugerencia al fic pues avísenme.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
